The Return of Revan
by darkK88
Summary: Revan returns from unknown regions. The past will be revealed and what happened during the 7 years she was missing!
1. Revelation

Disclaimer :I do not own any thing pertaining to Bioware, Lucas Arts or Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic.

The star forge destroyed, Revan traveled deep into dark space. The former Sith lords memory would not let her rest until she stopped what evil she had served. The Ebon Hawk was gone, vanished over two years ago. Revan's long black hair had grown past her shoulders since then. She kept it in a high placed pony tail. Her blue eyes radiating confidence and determination. Revan continued to wear the black robes she found in Korriban. The lightsaber was gripped firmly in her right palm. As she waited for her next target to move. Stealth was on her side for the moment. The sith lord walked past her completely unaware of Revans' presence. Quickly the Jedi moved and ignited her double bladed lightsaber and struck the Sith down. The silver lit up the night air around her and revealed a bleak unknown world shrouded in the dark side of the force. Revan was unsure of the name of this place but knew she needed to leave now that the top ranking sith lord was dead. Silently Revan returned to her small star ship. She punched the hyper space coordinates into the navicomputer. Returning to the cold space above. The Jedi wondered where should she go next. The Republic was still in danger of the Sith but Revan desperately wanted to see Carth Onasi. The man she had fallen in love with 7 years ago.

Sighing heavily Revan entered the coordinates to Telos. Carth Onasi's home world. From there she would find some way to contact to him. To let him know that she still loved him and still thought of him. Hoping he could somehow forgive her for leaving him and the others behind. The stars glowed brightly as they whizzed by, such was entrance to hyperspace. Revan remembered why she left and why she left her closet friends behind. The day was seven years ago. But she could remember like it was yesterday.

After the defeat of Darth Malak and the destruction of the Star Forge the Republic had a heroes welcome for the crew of the Ebon Hawk. The former sith lord felt out of place and guilty. She was the cause of Malaks' fall to the dark side after all. Everyone else however had stood so proudly. Mission jumped for joy and Zaalbar grumbled his approval. Bastilla was still recovering from her own fall to the dark side but still held her head high for appearances sake. Jolee could care less, he might as well have been in the middle of the firaxin infested waters. Juhani stood proudly, the Cathar felt her redemption course through her veins. HK-47 stood awaiting orders, wishing to have something else to shoot. T3-M4 hummed quietly. The one that stood out the most however was Carth Onasi. He stood tall, glancing at Revan. Smiling sweetly at her. His eyes glowed with a loving warmth and always wearing that orange jacket which always bothered her. But at the same time he did look quite handsome in it. The republic soldiers cheered as Admiral Dadonna spoke words of praise and Master Vandaar spoke of Revans' redemption, of her redemption. But after the ceremony when she was alone with the Jedi masters, they warned Revan of the dangers of being in love and at the same time warned of the future. The future Revan kept dreaming of in her sleep. Master Vandaar warned of her memories, how they might drive her to do something she might regret. Warned of another possible fall to the dark side. Revan listened closely but in the end she did not head their words completely. How could she not love Carth? He helped her stay on the righteous path after all. In the end when darkness was threatening to overcome her, Carth pushed it all aside and allowed the light to shine through.

Shoving the past aside Revan returned to future. Telos appeared before her as the small fighter exited hyperspace. The planet was still recovering from Malaks' attack. But thanks to the Ithorians it was nearing restoration. The citadel accepted her docking codes. Leaving the docking bay she found the metal walls and floors echoed with her foot steps. Her black robes moved ever so slightly as she made her way to the head office. Even the citadel had recent improvements since the attack by Nihlus 2 years ago. "I wish to speak to who's in charge."

"And just who are you?" the man asked.

"Revan." she answered, smiling slightly.

"What did you say?" The man was alarmed. "Did you say your name is Revan?"

"Yes. I need to speak with Carth Onasi. Do you know where he is?" Revan shifted her body and the man flinched expecting a possible attack. "Go ahead call him. Tell him Revan waits for him on Telos." with that said Revan walked away heading to the cantina she passed on her way to this office. The man she left trembling with unknown fear. He quickly did as Revan told however. Simply because one of his orders was to report to Admiral Onasi concerning anyone or any ship that used the name Revan.

"Are you sure? This woman claims to be Revan?" Carth was in shock. He had heard nothing of Revan. Rumors yes and 5 years ago the Ebon Hawk reappeared but without Revan. Only an exiled Jedi with a different crew for the former smuggling vessel.

"Carth? Carth? I don't feel her presence through the force but Revan severed our ties years ago. There is a possibility that it could truly be her." Bastilla offered. "What do you want to do Carth?"

"I'm going to Telos." Carth's mind raged war within itself barely daring to let hope rise.

"Then I am going with you." Bastilla leaned against the wall. Setting up for the argument to come.

"No. If it's trap I don't want you there." Carth left no room to argue. Bastilla was vital to the Republic since so many Jedi had disappeared. So he walked to the hangar by himself. Made sure the star fighter had plenty of fuel. All the while thinking of how he should greet his love. If it truly was Revan. Anger, worry, fear and his love for her clashed. During his flight through space memories of her perfume that he had bought her lingered in his mind. Wanting nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms. To kiss her gently once more. Perhaps ask her to become his wife. Sighing he remembered back about 7 years ago when only 4 months had passed since the destruction of the Star Forge.

Revan stood in the hallway of the republic freighter that was returning them to Coursant, to the Jedi temple. She still wore the brown robes of Ulic Qel Droma, her black hair still braided neatly with a few stray hairs sticking out. Carth could think of nothing else but her beauty and how the war was finally over with the Sith. Or so he thought. "Ogling again are you?" Revan teased.

"But of course. I can't help myself. The savior of the galaxy just so happens to be the most gorgeous woman in the room." He smiled flirting with her again.

"I'm the only woman in the room." bluntly pointed out and looking not amused.

"Alright you got me there. I'm just glad the war is over." he sighed with relief.

"It's not over. The sith are still out there." Revan seemed more distant than usual to him at that time he didn't realize it but she was planning on leaving soon.

"Right now, I just want to think about my future with you." He pulled her close to him, gave her a kiss and held her tight in his embrace. Her body felt tense, like a spring ready to snap from tension at a moments notice. That night she had awoken screaming and drenched with sweat. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Carth woke startled and surprised to see Revan looking so scared. "Nothing. Just a bad dream is all." her smile faltered but Carth wouldn't push the issue. He knew Revan was having memories of her past and several had sent her into fits of tears. Every time he asked about them, she would push him away. To ashamed of what she had done. He was trying so hard to be patient with her but it was becoming more and more difficult. 3 more months would pass before Revan vanished. Only a holo recording asking him not to follow and not to hate her remained. No explanation, no good bye. Just don't follow me she, was all she left him to think on for seven years. Now she was back. "Hell this could still be trap." Carth told himself for 18th time. There was the Citadel. He would find out for sure once he docked with the space station.

She felt him arrive and knew in time he would find her at the cantina. Revan was having a drink when the Bothian began to argue with a Twi'lek over a game of paazak. Revan sighed not wanting to have to interfere but the way the aliens were yelling in their native tongues told her she was about to.

Carth made his way to the republic embassy and found the lieutent in charge. "The woman calling herself Revan is in the cantina. I've had her under surveillance since she claimed to be Revan. I alerted you immediately sir."

"Thank you. I want you on stand by in case this is a trap." Carth saluted his fellow soldier and headed for the cantina. He opened the doors to a full out bar fight. Revan in the middle of it. She was not using her light saber but her fists to fight. Carth walked over to the bartender and inquired as to what happened. "The Twi'lek and Bothian got into over cards and that woman tried to talk them down. Well obviously it didn't work. So when she kicked those two on their asses, their buddies decided to pitch in. Carth shook his head. He still wasn't completely convince it was her.

"You nerf herder!" The woman yelled and punched the man square in the jaw. She grabbed her drink and took a long swig, daring anyone else to try something.

"Revan?" Carth was only a few feet from her but she looked so different than before. The black robes made her skin look so pale in contrast. Her black hair didn't help. She looked so ghostly to him. But there was no doubt it was her. Those deep blue eyes gave her away. "Carth. How have you been?" she asked quietly, almost as if she were afraid to speak.

"Where in siths blood have you been!" he nearly yelled it at her but he couldn't control his emotions anymore. The flood gates opened and his words poured out. "I've been worried about you for the last 7 years! You show up on Telos and the only thing you have to say to me is how are you doing? I've been alone wondering and hoping I would get to see you again but right now I'm beyond pissed off! Walking in on you in the middle of a cantina fight, not to mention the dark Jedi robes! Or did you think I wouldn't notice!" He was livid and fuming. Revan flinched at his angry words. Staying silent for as long as she dared. Hell sith lords were not this scary to her. "I had no choice!" tears began to fall and finally her legs gave out and she was on her knees. Seeing her so broken nearly ripped his heart out. He was able to calm himself down and he picked her up. Cradled her in his arms and walked out of the cantina. He took her to his apartment, set her on the bed and held her close, saying not a word. In between her sobs she asked if he could forgive her.

"Yes. But if you leave without me again the answers no."

Revan clung to his side inhaling his scent and relishing his warmth. Something she had missed dearly. "Please will you tell me what you were doing out there Rev?"

"Where to begin Carth. So much has happened. I've traveled so far and I'm just," she hesitated, "I'm just not the same as I was before."

"What do you mean?" concern was written all over his face. Of course her mind wondered onto the stubble on his chin and around his mouth. She traced his jaw line and sighed. "I have remembered everything about my past. I remembered sith lords that could come and destroy the republic. So I assassinated them all. All of them that I could remember. Less servants for the emperor."

He looked at her confused. "Emperor?"

"The one who turned me completely to the dark side. Malak and I found him when we chased after the remaining Mandolorians. He was my master. What ever he wanted I did. Until we found the star forge and I got further and further away from his presence. His hold on me was slipping. Malak was so foolish because he never knew he what power he holds. Only I did. So when he betrayed me the day Bastilla's strike team came to capture me. He set in motion events for the Emperor to come and regain control. But the Jedi let me loose back into the galaxy with an erased mind. So the emperor waited to see what would take place. I killed Malak for him and then when he realized that I was a Jedi once more. He set upon the galaxy the Sith I trained to hunt force users. Nearly wiping out the rest of the Jedi completely. So there it is. The threat remaining to the Republic, no the entire galaxy. I have to stop him. Carth, I have to."

He listened to her words intently and hearing the silent plea for help, his anger resolved. Revan is more like me than I could have imagined. I used that same argument with Morgana to stay in the war. "Rev I will help you anyway I can you know this right?"

Revan nodded. Happy to back in his arms again. To fee the warmth that is only his.

"Thank you. Thoughts of you have kept me going Carth. Through all of it. The pain, my memories and keeping the dark side at bay."

"Gorgeous we need to make up for lost time. What would you say to dinner?"

"I love to, flyboy."

As for now Revan would tell Carth tales of battle, struggle and past memories during many months together. Revan will relive a difficult memory but will it pull her back into darkness? Find out next time!


	2. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pertaining to Bioware, Lucas Arts or Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic.

Chapter 2: Remembrance

Revan looked across the table as she waited for Carth to finish his ale. Gulping it quickly he waited in anticipation for her to continue the story of how she single handily wiped out a sith clone factory.

"I found out through some disreputable connections that the Sith were cloning the previous Sith lords. Myself included! So of course I had to stop them! If Exar Kun or Naga Shadow were to come back the results could be catastrophic! Even if it's only a clone." Carth listened not interrupting, but watching her body language and her eyes. She was being completely honest or she was able to hide those small factors that would hint she was lying or leaving information out of the story. Revan continued in great detail.

The planet Yavin 4 had concealed the spirit of a powerful sith lord. There they had created the cloning facility fueling the corruption and desperation to make sure the clones were of the dark side. The planets jungles hid her presence has she watched from afar. Waiting for the right opportunity to strike. The former temple was in view. The old yellow stones, mixed with hieroglyphics written in the ancient sith language, stood nearly as tall as the trees. Some of those trees nearly reached 40 feet at its highest peak. The ground was moist yet smelled strongly of the damp earth and rain. Crouched in the forest line, Revan saw the sith moving in and around the temple. Entering the make shift lab beside it. The portable building was medium in size compared to the temple itself and no attempt was made to conceal it. The stark silver walls stood out brightly compared to the earthly tints surrounding it. Two entrances could be seen. But that did not rule out the possibility of a third or even a fourth. Sighing Revan donned the sith robes she had taken from a fallen sith scientist and entered the compound. Concealing her use of the force was difficult but then again Kreia had taught her well. If she was lucky they would not be able to even sense or see her very presence. Scoping out the inside she found the tanks holding some sort of odd red looking liquid and the full grown faces and bodies of sith lords. Shocked to find herself amongst them. Setting to work quickly planting the explosives she brought with her. The devices set up, Revan set to leave. Her presence was noticed by one lonely sith. He immediately grabbed his lightsaber. Igniting the red iridescent weapon, the glow shining against the walls creating an eerie feeling of something evil. Revan was outside the complex in a heartbeat. The sith racing after her. She could fight only after she put some distance between her and that building. The timer on the bombs was ticking. The sith was taunting her, trying to goad her into the fight. 10, 15, there 20 clicks away. That should be sufficient enough. Revan halted and turned to face her adversary. The man was easily a foot taller than she and not mention heavier. So was Malak, she thought darkly. "Why did you run little Jedi?" Revan stayed silent and merely prepared to fight. Igniting her own double bladed lightsaber she used the force to jump high and clashed the sabers together. Silver sparks mixed with red creating a beautiful display. The two fighting on even ground. Revan used the force to push the man back, gained momentum and rushed forward. But again the silver blade was met with red. The sith used force lightning to attack and distract. The brilliant white electricity flowed effortlessly from his finger tips. Showing his control of the dark side of the force. Revan blocked and returned the lightning hitting her mark. The man fell to his knees in agonizing pain. Revan took advantage and an in instant her blade was against his throat. Then she saw who she had been fighting. The sith lord was none other than Scion. Unmistakable to his identity due to the scarring her former master put him through. But she had heard rumors that he was killed by the Exile. Then again other rumors spread through the sith army that he lived and tried to find a new life. "Scion." she whispered disheartened by this knowledge. Or could he simply have been a clone? No, impossible the clone would appear unmarred. Revan had helped turn this once promising young Jedi during the Mandolorian wars. Kreia or should she say Darth Traya had completed his training. Guilt and anger swept over her. It wasn't fair. She took his life in more than one way. Why must this man suffer because of her mistakes? She placed him on the dark path and now look at the man before her. Scarred, broken and full of hate. Hate for her, she was certain. "I'm sorry. I led you down this path and now I must end it." Tears streaming down her face as she took his head. At that exact moment in time the compound exploded into a fury of orange and red. Flames catching on the nearby trees, spreading wildly out of control. Revan could feel the extinguished lives inside. Weeping for more pain she had caused, to the forest, the unawakened clones, and even the sith scientists. Revan left the planet in dismay. Thinking on the much needed mediation and trying to distance herself from the anger, pain and whirlwind of emotion circling her.

"Revan? Are you alright? Rev?" Carth waved his hand in front of her face attempting to snag her attention from the memory. Revan looked at him confused for a moment but quickly composed herself. "I'm sorry. I told you I would hide nothing from you. This is one of the more painful memories for me Carth. I'm sorry I should not have allowed the memory to affect me so."

"Revan, your human! How would it be possible for you not feel anything. Your not a robot has much as the Jedi want you to be!"

"Stop Carth. The teachings of the Jedi helped me during that time. I'm not one to completely follow the rules but on this matter the emotional attachment I felt was almost my second downfall." She looked away. Ashamed to admit that she nearly succumbed to the anger, the hatred that she felt. Remembering more and more of what Scion was before she turned him. She had become angry at the Jedi, and more so at herself. The dark side was calling to her that day and Revan nearly answered, nearly complied. Until thoughts and memories of Carth waiting for her to return resurfaced. Teachings of her former Jedi masters she used. Master Zhar and Master Vandaar were the most influential and their words of wisdom echoed in the depths of her mind. Only the anchor that is Carth kept the former sith lord from returning to that life of destruction.

Carth walked with Revan to the docking bay. Revan asked to go to the planet below. She said she needed to feel the healing. What ever that meant. Telos was restored to life by more than 50%. She needed to feel the force working to heal the planet. The planet Malak destroyed. She needed to see hope in the midst of desperation. Landing in the still restricted restoration zone Revan looked at the earth beneath her feet. Her boots crunching the fallen leaves. New leaves from newly planted trees. The wildlife would leave them alone. Revan made sure of the that. She used the force to keep the more aggressive species at bay. Carth walked quietly beside her, ever watching and wondering what the woman was thinking. She had become a difficult book to decipher. So much history, depth and emotion would forever be a mystery to him. One question he had always wanted to ask was if she loved Malak. If that was way she took him down the dark path with her. But the admiral refrained because he truly didn't want to know the truth. Jealously could such fickle thing after all. Revan breathed in deeply. Exhaling slowly and watching her breath create a fog. The air was nippy but inviting. I needed this, she thought to herself. The reasoning behind this visit was the fact Revan needed to see for herself that there was good in the galaxy and that some thing could be returned from the ashes. "I have hope for Taris."

Carth looked at her surprised his love finally spoke. She had been so quiet on the trip down and for nearly 2 hours not a word uttered. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes. A wonder to behold. Oh Atris why do you send little maidens to see me?" Carth looked perplexed and wondered who the heck Revan was talking to until several women in white stepped out from behind some large rocks.

"We are here to take you to Atris." The leader of the small group said. "If you refuse we will take your corpse."

"Oh so I have a choice?" entering into a mock tone Revan continued, "Hmm to be killed or see Atris? Which would be worse fate?"

"You will hold your tongue! How dare you insult our mistress!" the white haired woman with the blue eyes hissed in anger.

"Quiet handmaiden." warned the leader of the group. "What will it be?"

"I suppose I will come with you." Revan sighed out of boredom has the group took her and Carth to a nearby shuttle. They flew into a desolate cold snow filled land outside the restoration zone. "Revan is this a good idea?" Carth whispered.

"Everything will be fine. You are about to meet a past acquaintance of mine." Smirking slightly has she remembered the way this woman had previously looked up to her. And yet Atris had been one of her many masters.

The building was hidden well. Snow, ice and rocks made the building nearly impossible to see. Once inside it was still chilly. Ice could be seen on the walls. Everything was white. The walls, floors, even the clothing the women wore. Revan wondered what exactly her former master had been up to. She could tell the women all looked alike except one had different eye color, the blue eyes. All were force sensitive but not trained to be Jedi, odd Revan thought. "This way, murderer." The leader pointed into a larger circular room. It was a near replica of the Jedi council room back on Courscant. Chairs for the masters to sit down, the holographic display designed almost like a round fountain in the middle of the room and then Atris. The older women was sitting in the main chair. Eyeing Revan with contempt. Her white hair and robes did little for her snowy complexion. "How dare you! Wearing sith robes in our temple!" Atris stood and walked directly to Revan and slapped her across the face. A loud corresponding clap resulted. Revan's head swung left but she held her ground. "You dare disrespect the Jedi!"

"Seeing as there isn't any Jedi to be found here no." Revan kept calm despite the knowing raw emotion pleading to be released.

"I am the last of the Jedi Revan! No thanks to your war! If you hadn't have betrayed us all the Jedi would still be in existence!" a scowl replaced Atris' indifferent expression earlier. Revan could feel the anger and hatred exuding off this woman. The taint of the dark side could also be felt. "What have you done Atris? Fallen to the dark side? I would have thought such a thing was beneath you." taunting the former Jedi may not have been wise but she had to know the truth. Had another one of her masters fallen to the dark side. First Kreia and now Atris? No please do not be true, Revan pleaded silently in her mind.

"Allow me to show you something Revan. This would be something you can truly appreciate." Atris hissed. She turned and walked through an archway leading to a large bridge. Jagged blocks of ice and rocks below and above where Revan followed. Carth had kept quiet the entire time shocked at the supposed reunion. He didn't know how or if he should react. Instead he followed in silence. "Enter if you dare." Atris pointed inside a dark room that she kept locked using a force barrier. Revan obliged her former master and entered. The door slammed shut behind her. Carth ran to the door banging furiously for it to reopen. Yelling, "Revan! Open the damn door!" Glaring at Atris she merely replied,

"You are in love with her? She will only betray you. As she did me." spoken in the coldest monotone possible Atris turned and walked away leaving Carth to try to pick the lock. Leaving Revan in a dark room trying to determine what game Atris was playing.

Until she heard the hushed voices, whisperings of darkness. "No!" Revan screamed. She had been locked into a room filled with the holocrons of Sith! The voices taunted and provoked emotions Revan tried so hard to leave behind. Reminding her of the betrayal she suffered. How she should reclaim her dark title, to embrace her dark past. Return to the Sith the voices urged. "Stop it! Stop it! Be quiet!" Revan began to hit the large door, begging and pleading for Carth to open it and to get her out. Carth had never felt so helpless. This was almost as bad as the time Saul Karath had held them captive and he had to watch the woman he loved being tortured. He could hear the screams behind the door, the desperation behind the words. He just couldn't get the door open. He found the control panel but the wires would not connect properly. Splicing was not his best skill and he wished more than ever that he had taken some lessons from Mission when she offered to teach him. Revan slouched against the door in tears. Trying so hard to ignore the voices but the lure of the dark side was appealing to her again. It would be so easy to fall, no! I mustn't think like that! I have to resist. I must, Carth please help me!

Until next time! Will Revan succumb to the lure of the dark side or will she remain on the path of light! Please review I would appreciate some feed back! Thanks!


	3. Contemplation

Disclaimer :I do not own any thing pertaining to Bioware, Lucas Arts or Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic.

Chapter 3: Contemplation

"Come Revan rejoin us. It so easy to fall. Feel the power of the dark side as it seeps into your veins, it gives you power. Makes you invincible." The holocrons hissed and beckoned for the former sith lord to fall. Revan sat in the corner of the room having given up on the door. She held her knees close to her chest attempting to ignore the voices. I can not fall again, I must not! Tears streamed down her face as her own holocron began reminding of her own former teachings. Things she had done previously to gain power. The fall of Malak, Kreia, Scion, and many others. "You know you wish to reclaim your title of sith lord. Recall Alek. He loved you once that is why he fell so far for you. He only wanted your affection but you never allowed such emotion. But then came Jarel was it jealously or resentment that Alek chased after the girl?" hissing and taunting the holocron was testing the will, the resolve of the Jedi knight. As was the plan of Atris. Carth finally ran after Atris and demanded that she let Revan out of that room.

"I will do no such thing. Revan's true test will be determined in a few hours. If she stays true to the Jedi teachings than you have nothing to fear. But if she falls to the dark side again, then I will have no choice but to eliminate her."

"You're a monster! How can do this to her! Let her go…" Carth had taken a few steps to close to the Jedi master and the handmaiden pinned him against the nearest wall.

"I do this because years ago she betrayed me! I trained her, taught her everything I knew and she miss used it! Betrayed us all! We will see if she does it again!"

Revan's memories replayed in her head over and over again. A sinatra that would never seem to stop playing. The time was during the Mandalorian wars. Revan was working on a plan to aid the Republic further. The Jedi council was being to slow to act. Why couldn't they act now and worry about the supposed other threat later? Sighing heavily, she waited for Alek to return. He had gone off after some Arkanian woman again. Boredom was what came to mind. She wanted action. No needed it was more accurate. After defeating Mandalore she donned his mask to give hope. Vowing to not remove it until the threat had been eliminated. Tapping her fingers on the key board she thinking on the fall of Exar Kun. Wondering why he had fallen to the dark side. Revan had taken one of the forbidden holocrons from the Jedi temple and was reading on history she had never knew before. How a battle took place between Ulic Qel Droma and Exar Kun. They eventually joined forces, neither able to defeat the other.

"Hey Revan?" Alek and just returned and was looking for his old friend. "Where are you hiding?" Alek walked into the room and Revan slowly looked up from her readings and asked what he had been up to. Sheepishly he replied, "I was looking for Jarel. She needed help finding Zayne Carrick. You know the one some of the masters had been trying to hunt?"

"I see. You like this woman?" Revan smirked behind her mask, noticing Alek was blushing slightly. "It's not what you think. She just reminds me a lot of you. Before the war." he added quietly.

"I merely wish this war resolved and I think I found a way to do it. Malachor 5. It's a taboo planet to the Mandalorians and I'm going to use it against them!"

"How exactly are you going to that?" Alek wasn't sure if he liked where Revans' train of thought was going.

"It will require sacrifice but it will stop them for good. I'll be back. I have to speak with the generals on this. Be back soon." The Jedi knight hopped up from her seat and briskly walked away. Leaving Alek to mediate by himself and contemplate his feelings for Revan. He knew it was forbidden for Jedi to love but still a small part of him could not help but wish that Revan could love him in return or least so some sort of affection for him. Even jealously would have sufficed. Any emotion to show she cared for him.

Revan entered the war room and proposed her plan. Destroy a planet and end the threat for good. She had already taken their leader away, one more crippling move should cease the entire war all together. Quickly the Republic set to work imploring one named Bao Dur to create a device that could wipe out the planet. It took him several months but he completed a device that he would call the shadow generator, with one touch of a button the planet would be no more. It would destroy the core itself. Revan devised the ploy to get the enemy onto the ground. Many of the Republic soldiers were sacrificed and the core of the Mandalorian army was destroyed. Revan took sole responsibility for the destruction. She alone pushed the button that set the planet a blaze. The planets core destroyed the planet crumbled upon itself, green sparks of energy and one final blast from the planet were the signal the war was over. To empress upon the point all remaining Mandalorians were stripped of their armor and weapons. Revan was having difficulty with the weight of an entire planets destruction and wondering if the path of the Jedi was the right one. Not only reading the forbidden holocrons but also fighting her own emotions. She was going to leave the Jedi behind. She remembered coming across a grove on Dantooine were she trained. That place was tainted with the dark side of the force, just ever so slightly. She would return there and speak with Kreia as well on the matter at hand.

"Rev?" Malak walked into the dorm rooms on Dantooine. Revan was speaking with Master Kreia about something. "Sorry I didn't realize you were here Master Kreia."

"It's quite alright my dear boy I was just leaving. Think on what we have spoken about Revan." with that the older woman left, never to look back.

"What was that about? If you don't mind me asking." Malak looked slightly confused. He still wondered why she wore Mandalores' mask. The war was over, wasn't it? They had won right?

"Walk with me." She gently asked. Entering the plains and walking towards some strange ruins. "Revan this place…"

"Is of the dark side. I know. I am leaving the Jedi, Malak. I would like you to come with me but I will not force you."

"This place is forbidden. If we open this door we can never go back." The door slid open with a wave of her hand and Revan entered the ruins, walking on stone cold floors. "The Jedi will surely banish us." But he still followed her, still wanted her. Maybe this would be his chance to be with her. Jedi weren't allowed to love. If he left with her, would Revan show him the affection he desperately craved? Desperately wanted.

The ruins led to a droid, cylindrical in shape. Nearly as tall as Malak himself. It cycled through several alien languages until it found a language Revan understood, it explained the tests they would need to complete to prove their worthiness. Enter the rooms to the west and east, prove your worthy and the information you seek will be unlocked. Revan entered the first room and was immediately attacked by a similar droid. It fired at her with a flame thrower type attachment. Revan sent an attack through the force to disable the droid but it merely seemed to shrug it off. "Damn, no affect." she hissed. Igniting her light saber she ran full blast with some help from the force and sliced the droid in two. Completing the task with lone standing computer in the room, she exited and Malak assisted her with the second droid. It had a stun ray attachment instead but with two working together it didn't last two seconds. Finally able to enter the middle room, the two Jedi straying ever further down the dark path found a star map. "This leads to what I seek. This will help us protect the Republic."

"What will we do? Revan we can not face the council. They will surely…"

"Kill us? Please Malak with self righteous indignation do you honestly believe they would do that? They would strip us of our power and banish us into the outer rim. No we are leaving now. We are going to use the Republic army and we are going after the remaining Mandalorians. They are lingering around the outer rim."

The memory slowly faded away. Revan's anger was flowing over the dam she had created in her mind. Painful memories, things she had no desire to recall. Malaks' fall and his declaration of his love for her shortly after they left to destroy the remaining Mandalorians. All of it was putting her in a foul mood. She sick of hearing the voices and becoming more agitated by the second. Pulling herself together, the lightsaber ignited a brilliant silver hue. Both blades hummed, striking one end into the door, the blade began to melt the door's locking mechanism away. Wishing she had thought of this sooner, she was able to push the door open. Screaming loudly in an outburst of anger, Revan ran into the chamber. "Atris!"

Carth stood up quickly and accidentally drew his blaster on Revan. Realizing who it was he lowered his weapon. He was startled by the fierce gaze in his loves' eyes.

"Oh how generous of you to finally join us Revan." Atris stood slowly, looking pleased with her self.

"Atris, you Sith! There is no way for you to be sane after listening to those damn holocrons! Draw your lightsaber now! We end this here!" Revan was pacing impatiently back and worth, her double bladed saber balancing dangerously in her right hand.

"I am no Sith! How dare you accuse me of such! You are the traitor! You are the Sith, Darth Revan!" The truth was revealed when Atris ignited her lightsaber. The iridescent red glow of a fallen Jedi was unmistakable. A new fury formed and Revan made the first move. Swinging her blade high. Atris blocked with sparks flying in either direction. Carth pleaded for the two women to stop the senseless fight but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He was unsure if Revan had fallen again due to her intense rage or if she had just let loose of her emotions for the moment either thought was dangerous. He would take aim only if Atris got the upper hand was going to kill Revan, he decided. With each swing the rage increased on Atris' part. The former Jedi master scowled and began to fight with less grace and more shear brute force. Each swing was blocked as both women fought on equal ground. Revan was trying to qualm the rage within but it was proving more difficult by the minute. Atris swung low and grazed Revans right leg. It stung and began to bleed. With each step more blood oozed from the wound, painting the metallic floor red. The handmaiden was waiting for an opportune moment to strike. She wanted revenge and she would rob Atris of that moment and kill Revan herself. Revan used the force to heal herself and finally got an opening she needed. She swung fast and hard removing both of Atris' hands. The fallen Jedi screamed in agony. The silver blade was inches away from her head. Tittering back and forth. Revan was struggling with the thought of ending Atris' life. Revan allowed her lightsaber to fade. She was about to stalk away. When the handmaiden saw her opportunity to strike. Using an Echani weapon the white haired woman ran full blast to engage Revan in combat. "Look out!" he pointed his blaster directly at the handmaiden but was knocked out by one of her sisters before he could pull the trigger. Revan turned around sharply but was unable to fully block the attack. The Echani blade struck her in the abdomen and blood immediately pooled around her feet. Revan's lightsaber quickly decapitated the handmaiden as she fell to her knees, clutching the wound. Attempting to heal herself with the force as she fell. Atris' glared from across the room. Thinking of how the Sith let her live and despising her for it. Loathing and hatred ran ever deeper for Revan now. Carth slowly came to, rubbing the back of his head. He awoke to handmaidens treating to the wounds of Atris. They left Revan alone. But why was she on her knees. "Revan?" He got up and walked over to her. Seeing the blood nearly sent him into a full blown panic. "Revan! Please be alright! You have to!" He scooped her up as gently as possible. Still she gasped slightly in pain. Clutching her side and desperately using the force to try and slow the bleeding at least. Her skin was becoming more pale and Carth moved as quickly back to the shuttle. He had to get her back up to the treatment center on the Citadel. He was not about to lose another woman this way! The shuttle sputtered and shot out of the planets gravity and nearly collided with the space station. Desperation was high, as he ran through the halls screaming for a medic. Carrying a limp woman in his arms, blood soaking his clothes and dripping unto the floor. He finally got her to the medical bay and the doctors quickly took over. Working quickly to stop the bleeding and to stabilize the Jedi. Carth paced the hallway erratically, unable to control the distraught feeling of being unable to help her. He merely hoped he got her to the medical bay fast enough.

Will Revan survive? Has corruption plagued her mind? This and more in the next chapter! Until next time!


	4. Regeneration

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pertaining to Bioware, Lucas Arts or Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic.

Chapter 4 Regeneration:

Carth paced the hallway waiting for news on Revan. Her injuries were severe but she was maintaining at the same critical level. Fighting between a conscious level and wanting to sleep. Revan was fighting to use the force to heal but her concentration was waning. She could hear the medical drones working and see some human doctors moving around. Everything was blurry. A mess of silver, white and voices in the background. She could feel Carth's presence in the next room. Fretting as usual she thought grimly before succumbing to the numbness. The numbness didn't last for long as she would have liked as she slipped into another memory. She awoke to Malak moving around. He was looking for something in her private quarters. "What are you doing?" Cocking one eye brow upwards and giving him a you better not be doing what I think your doing look. She got up off her bed. Malak stopped his search and asked "Have you seen my lightsaber crystal? I was working on it and the crystal popped out and rolled underneath your door! I can't find it!" Malak continued to get down on his knees and moved some books and papers fell onto the floor. Irritation was one word she could use describe the current situation but then again so could amusement. Using the force she called the crystal into her hand. Chiding Malak as she went. "If one merely uses the force to bend to your will, you could have easily have found this crystal without disturbing me."

"I'm sorry my master." He bowed before her. A glint of resentment hinted in his eyes.

"I will allow this to slide my apprentice." Revan had fallen to the dark side slowly but surely and her dark plans would soon come to fruition. Landing on Korriban was something that had been a bit of a blessing. Not only was one of the star maps buried in one of the ancient Sith tombs. But the old temple would make an excellent academy to teach future Sith and to build her army. "Come Malak. I wish to find more information in this ancient library." Gathering her cloak she walked down the stone hallways until finding the ancient room in which she sought. Revan pulled one of the ancient texts from the shelf and blew the dust away. Blue eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "Look Malak. Rituals of times past. This book speaks of how the Sith became one with fallen Jedi. The true Sith merged with fallen Jedi leading to todays so called Sith. But according to these writings, if they had any hint of true Sith blood their skin would be as red as our lightsaber crystals! The majority of the Sith we have seen so far are not pureblood Sith. Now once we travel to Manann and collect the third star map we will have two more to find. We are so close Malak! Power to control the remaining Sith and rule this galaxy will be in our hands!"

"Master how is the information about true Sith relevant to what we are doing?"

Revan stood abruptly and calmly spoke with malice tinged precision. "It is important because if the Sith we are about to conquer were pureblood it would be much more difficult. This information places them as weaklings! Inferior in every aspect. I will bring order to the Sith and I will teach the correct use of power. I am Darth Revan! I will become Lord of the Sith!" Leaving the book on the table Revan walked away leaving Malak feeling insignificant and useless. He wondered how he would be to prove his worth to her so that might love him in return.

Revan entered her private quarters after issuing orders to prep her ship with supplies. She would be leaving for Manann soon. While she waited for the preparations to be completed. The dark lord worked delicately on a new assassin droid she was building. Just a few more adjustments and the rust colored droid would be ready for activation. "There." the triumphant tone of her voice showed her pleasure at her newest creation. The droid flickered to life and the rusty metallic sheen glimmered in the dim light. " Statement: HK-47 ready for orders, Master."

"Excellent. What is your objective HK?" smiling under her mask, Revan was barely maintaining her amusement.

"Statement: To kill organic life forms at your command, Master."

"Revan?" Malak walked into her room and wondered where the new voice was coming from. "Statement: How dare you call the Master anything but master. You organic squishy meatbag."

"How dare you address me…" Revan interrupted Malaks rants with an outburst of laughter. "I like that meat bag! Haha. I think I'll program you to use that permanently from now on!"

Malaks' discontent showed immensely and his brow furrowed to anger. He ignited his lightsaber and was about to use it on the droid but Revan intervened. Using the force to throw him into the nearest wall. "You will do no such thing, apprentice!" she hissed dangerously. Walking closer to him. Malaks feet were dangling inches from the floor as Revan held him using the force. "I created this droid and he speaks and acts on my command! You threaten to destroy HK again and I will not hesitate to end your pathetic life!" The dark master allowed her weaker apprentice to fall to the floor. His pride wounded, he sulked off into the dark corridors and thoughts of being the master began to take their hold. As he fell ever farther into darkness.

The memory ended and confusion clouded her mind as she woke up. Or was she dead? Did it matter either way? The beeping of machines and the smells of antiseptics in the air, were just as confusing to her as the memory. Revan tried to move her body but was met with pain. Hissing at the new found discomfort, she tried to open her eyes. The white walls reflected the bright lights and she quickly closed her eyes. Trying again to weakly move until one of the doctors stopped her. The nurse ran down the hall, "Admiral Onasi! She is waking up!"

Carth bolted from the chair and ran to her room. He had been waiting for four days for the woman he loved. Waiting for some sort of change in her condition. "Where am I?" the confused woman asked weakly. "I'm here Rev. I'm here." Carth grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. "Your in the medical bay on the Citadel. One of Atris' handmaidens hurt you pretty badly. Beautiful but your going to be ok." he smiled down at her. Revans skin was still pale and her red lips had lessened to light shade of pink. Her black hair added more to the appearance that she was a ghost. "Is Atris still alive?"

"As far as we know yes." Revan sighed and for an instant the thought popped into her head that she would have rectify that fact. Shaking her head slightly she wanted to move and get out of the bed to cease such thinking. Carth stopped her saying she should save her strength. "I don't wish to sleep." She sat up and gasped at the pain in her side. "Revan," Carth insisted. "Please don't drain yourself. Get stronger before trying to move. If not for yourself then do it for me." Revan looked at him with an irritated look because she could not refuse him. "Fine. I shall stay in this forsaken bed."_ I wish not to dream. No more memories please. _But the silent plea went unnoticed as yet again her mind slipped into a former memory of her dark past.

The suns began to rise on the desert world of Tatooine. "Come Malak we nearly need to find the fourth star map." They found the star map on Mannan easily enough. The Selkath would be of use to her in the future. She left a Sith embassy behind to tend to the kolto trade and to protect the star map. Revan had many followers and yet she trusted not a single one. Not even her apprentice. Sighing has Malak and herself kept walking in the endless sand. Every direction one looked there were dunes of red sand and the three suns gave way to mirages. "Look sand people. HK-47 is the only protocol droid able to translate their language." Her pride showed immensely. "Statement: Master may I kill them?" HK-47 pleaded eagerly, raising his blaster. "Not yet." The sand people in the wooden enclave met the two dark Jedi with hostility and curiosity. Negations fell apart quickly when Revan demanded knowledge of the star map. She ordered HK-47 to kill the sentient lives. They used gaffi sticks to try and defeat the Sith lord. Revan merely called forth force lighting to her fingertips and killed every sand person within her reach. After searching the enclave she found the information she sought. The location of the star map. In the dune sea further east they found the cave inscribed on the map as HK-47 had translated for his master. One slight problem was that a Krayt dragon had taken residence in the cave. Revan was able to use the force to ease the creatures mind allowing her to walk right past it. The cave was strong with the smell of decay and fecal material. Dead bodies littered the caves' sandy floors. Surprising was the dampness to some of the walls and cooler air. At the very back of the cave was the star map. It came to life as soon as they approached and with the data downloaded it was on to the next map.

Revan awoke to darkness in the room. Carth fell asleep in the chair in the corner of the room. The doctor entered the room to check on her vitals. "Ms. Revan, it's time for your kolto treatment." Revan could not believe her eyes it was the doctor from Taris. Zelka Forn. The man smiled warmly and thanked her again for all that she had done on Taris. "How did you survive the destruction of Taris?" Revan was generally perplexed.

"I was sent to the underground to treat an emergency on a swoop racer just before the attack on the surface. A lone salvage ship came several months later and took several of the survivors including myself to the nearest planet. I then heard how Telos was rebuilding and decided to come to help." Gingerly Zelka helped Revan out of bed, stirring Carth.

"Everything ok?" he asked sleepily. "Just helping Ms. Revan to the kolto tanks for some regeneration."

"I'll help." Carth jumped up quickly. Reaching for Revans' arm and helped to steady her. They guided her gently into the blue water and set up the oxygen for her. Leaving Revan to her own thoughts as she floated in the cool tank. Revenge had not reentered her mind for some time until the kolto tank and she was left to deal with conscience mind and not past memories. Quick to squash such thoughts as a path to the dark side Revan closed her eyes and waited for the time to pass. There was still much work to be accomplished.

Until next time! More memories resurface and the possibility of old friends in the next chapter!


End file.
